I was being selfish
by Ilovejonghyun
Summary: Jongkey :D with 2min mentioned in there, and Onewxchicken      well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xD and favorite?
1. Chapter 1

**Just , to put it out there, even if you all probably don't care, I hear Korean music yehh I love it, so I decided to write this while I was hearing Graze, it's a sad song T_T… So yea this is a Jongkey, and 2min is kind of mentioned there :D so yeaa**

"Minho~ah" Minho turned to see Taemin smiling face lying behind him in his bed. He turned totally.

"Taemin" He smiled and opened his arms so Taemin would hug him, and he did.

"Good morning hyung." Minho ruffled Taemin's hair as they hugged.

"Good morning Taeminnie." They were still in pajamas, laying on the bed.

"We got up late again hyung." Minho closed his eyes and placed his chin on Taemin's head.

"Your hair is so soft." Minho smiled.

"huh.?" Taemin stared at Minho's chest.

"I like it." Taemin blushed.

"Taemin!" Both Taemin and Minho springed up. They turned to the source of the yell. There standing at the door with his hands crossed was Key.

"Key umma," Taemin sighed, "You started me." Then he smiled.

"It's late, I'm already making breakfast, Minho, quit being lazy." Minho looked at him. Key sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"just hurry up." He then turned around and closed the door.

"we umma says it's time to go, so." Teamin got up from the bed. Minho got up and pulled Taemin back beside him.

"…stay with me a little longer." He held Taemin tightly, Taemin held him too,

"Okay."

"Why won't Taemin hurry?" Key stretched high over his head.

"I see your belly-button." Key felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked back to see Jonghyun. Jonghyun held him a moment.

"It looks good." Jonghyun said quietly as he placed his chin on Key's shoulder, Key smiled

"Thanks, but it's for Teamin though, you can't eat it." Jonghyun laughed.

"Uhhh I wasn't talking about the food." Key blushed and reached back to slap Jonghyun's shoulder.

"Jonghyun.!" Jonghyun smiled, he tightened his grip on Key's waist. Jonghyun hadn't hugged him in a while.

" You two.!" Both Key and Jonghyun turned to see the group's clumsy leader.

"Hello Hyung" both told their hyung.

"Stop flirting," Onew sighed.

"Now… were is my chicken.?" Key smiled,

"here." He walked over to the stove he grabbed a napkin-covered plate, and handed it to Onew. Onew grabbed it and smelled it.

"Ahhhh, gomawo Key" He smiled widely.

"Yeah yeah, now go eat your chicken hyung." Onew then left. Key smiled, he turned around, but Jonghyun was nowhere in sight. He then continued to put breakfast on the table… But then he realized… That was the first time Jonghyun had come close to him in some time… was he sick? Tired? But then key remembered. Jonghyun was dating Shin Se Kyung, It had being some months now. Jonghyun had been quiet with Key lately. Everyone was okay with Jonghyun's girlfriend, except for key, he tried to act okay, but he knew Jonghyun, he wasn't dating her willingly. There was probably a reason behind it, probably their manager, trying to get them more searches on the web. It made Key angry. Taemin then walked into the kitchen.

"I'm here umma." Taemin sat on the table.

"Gomawo for the meal." and he started eating. Key crossed his arms.

"Where is Minho?" Taemin smiled.

"Ohh, Hyung is still getting dressed." He was smiling like always, he lit up the dorm with his smile and it made Key smile too.

"Eat well Taemin, I'll be back." He pointed at another plate on the table.

"That's Minho's plate, ask him to warm it up if it gets cold." He then walked to his room. He layed down on his bed.

"Ugggggggghhhhhh!" He screamed into his pillow. He felt kind of jealous... maybe because his best friend was sad. He wanted to go ask Jonghyun what was wrong.

"But, it might trouble Jonghyun..." Key closed his eyes for a while. He then felt something warm beside him. He opened his eyes to see Jonghyun facing the sealing.


	2. Chapter 2

(Well, this is a short chapter _.. but yeaa, my labtop was taken up, so I couldnt really work on it _.. but yeaaa, hope yall like it :P)

"Waeeee, Jonghyun.. What are... when did you get here?" Jonghyun closed his eyes for while.

"I wanted… to… uhm nothing." Key sat up and crossed his arms,

"nuh uh, now you tell me why you came, you are not leaving me hanging." He suddenly realized this was the perfect moment to ask Jonghyun about the way he was acting.

"Jon-" Jonghyun suddenly got up and hugged Key. Key's eyes widened. Jonghyun held him tightly as he rested his chin on Key's shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore Kibum.. I just can't " Key heard Jonghyun's voice crack.. as if he were about to cry.

"J. Jonghyun?" Key held on to him..

"What's wrong. Why are you like this?" Jonghyun let him go.

"I.." He looked at Key's concerned eyes.

"Nothing, I'm over reacting." He then swiftly got up and ran out.

"Jonghyun.!" Key ran after him. Running through his door, he came across Onew. Who stared at him concern.

"Where is Jonghyun?" Onew pointed at the widely open front door, leading to the hallway. He ran out, but the hallway was totally empty. Key slowly went back in. He closed the door. Then throughout the dorm, the sound of Key's fist punch the door echoed. "

"Why won't you fucking tell me what's going on? Don't you trust me anymore.! " Taemin, Onew, and Minho dashed over to Key.

"Umma… what's wrong? Please calm down." Taemin walked over and hugged Key.

"Hyung?" Minho looked at Key

"Where did Jonghyun go? What happened?" Onew asked concerned and walking toward Key. Key lightly pushed Taemin away.

"..Nothing…" he then slowly walked around them and towards his room. He closed the door and threw himself on his bed.

"Why do you ignore me, Are you tired of me? Do I annoy you? Do you not need me now that you have a girlfriend?" Key suddenly started crying intensely. He couldn't control his tears. Why was he crying over his friend having a girlfriend? It was a normal thing… why was he being so affected by it? He was acting like a jealous girl, it's not like Jonghyun and him were anything. They only did fan service, for fans.. it wasn't a serious thing.. right? Then why, or when did he start taking it seriously? He held his breath, did he like Jonghyun?


	3. Chapter 3

Key sat up and wiped his eyes. Jonghyun was a guy, he was too, and he was his best friend, he was just mixing his feelings up. Right? And it's not like he liked guys…he only liked Jonghyun.. but.. not like that.. or.. was it? Was it one-sided? Key then felt really sad. He sighed and turned his head up, then wrinkled his eyebrows together.

"Waee… I can't believe myself." He layed back on the bed facing down. He then quietly.. started singing graze.

Taemin crept slowly into his umma's room, Key had fallen asleep. Taemin then walked in a little more normally, but still quietly. He crouched beside the bed,

"Umma, you're making us worry." He kissed Key's soft hair.

"Get well umma.. we want you to nag at us, don't cry.. smile." He smiled sweetly then left the room and joined the other two bad members. Minho and Onew were sitting in separate couches in the living room.

"So what happened.?" Minho said, as he layed back and crossed his arms.

"Hyung is sleeping.. It looks like he was crying," Taemin walked over and sat beside Minho.

"Will he be okay?" He sad as he layed his head on Minho's shoulder.

"Let's hope so Taemin." Minho said while ruffling Taemin's hair the going back to his position. Onew looked at them.

"What about Seunhyuk?" Minho and Taemin looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Minho asked

"Jonghyun has been kind of isolated, and Key is his best friend, it might be hurting Key that he doesn't see him anymore. Like remember the times they would both stay awake and talk all night, it's.. it's something new." Minho nodded.

"I think you're right, they are best friends." Taemin smiled

"There goes the reason why you are our leader Hyung." Onew smiled

"I know.. I deserve chicken," Onew smiled widely. "And we should increase their communication somehow, we know how close they are, they can't break apart." Minho crossed his hands on his knees, "we need a plan."

Key woke up. He rubbed his eyes while he yawned. He turned around and looked at the clock, his eyes were somewhat watery so he squinted..

"Wow, I've been asleep for six hours, its 6:43 now." He stretched his arms up high, his shirt lift up, making him show his abdomen. Taemin walked in.

"Umma? Are you awake?" He saw Key.

"Ohh. Are you feeling better.?" Key smiled.

"Yes, I just hadn't slept well." Taemin smiled.

"Ohh. Our manager needs you to go to this address." Teamin pulled out a small piece of paper out of his pants' pocket.

"Only me? I thought my schedule was free all week." Key said as he took it and read it.

"Well, he didn't say anything about us, if you don't hurry you'll be late.

"Okay. Okay." Key got up and fixed his hair.

"Uhm, we won't be able to go with you I'm going out with Minho to buy Onew more chicken. Call the manager if you have questions, or if you get lost." Taemin then walked towards the door, he turned around and smiled.

"Good luck hyung." Then he left. Key smiled.

" Well," he sighed "At least I have something to do." He went into his closet and grabbed a Hat and sunglasses.

"Well, at least this will get my mind off things." He looked at the mirror, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

It took him a while, but Key was able to get to the address. He looked at the paper then at the building infront of him.

"I guess this is it but why is it so lonely.?" He looked around, there was no one in sight. He looked up the building, it was not very tall, but it looked nice, it looked like a restaurant. He went to the door and pushed it, but it wouldn't open.. was it closed.?. He looked at the handle, beside it was a paper, he read. 'pull ' .. he sighed, then pulled the door and went in, there was a counter but there was no one there, he went through two doors, into what looked like a very fancy restaurant.

"aigoo.." There were tall wooden tables, with soft yellow chairs. They were in rows, they each had red vases with bright yellow lights inside of them, the view was very calming and peaceful. He then saw something white on top of a table, he walked over to it.

"Key,

when you read this, please go to the kitchen.

_b –Manager

"Wha.?" Key stared at it. "Go to the kitchen.? Why.? Where's the manager.?" He looked around,

"Why is no one here.? Where's the kitchen.?"

Aissshh.!" He stomped his foot. "What's going on.? Why only me.? Why is there no one here.? " he crossed his arms.

"This better not be some kind of trick, I'm not in the mood for this."

*CRASH*

Key turned around, the sound of pots, pans spoons, and other things took him by surprise.. There was a room at the back, and the lights were on, it was too late for it to be sunlight. Was there someone else after all.? He walked over to the room, he opened the door…..

"Jonghyun.?" Key stared at Jonghyun who was sitting on the floor, surrounded and covered by pans and pots. He laughed at the view.

"Why are you here.?" Jonghyun said pouting.

"Haha, what are _you_ doing here.?" He asked as he helped the dinosaur up.

"Taemin told me the manager called me here." Jonghyun said as he straightened his wrinkled sweater, and fixing his hair with hair flips.

"W..wha.? Taemin told _me_ that the manager called me here." Key looked away.

"aishh, I'm going to scold them when I get home." Key started walking out the door. Jonghyun grabbed his wrist. Key looked back at Jonghyun.

"They called us both here, we're the only one's here, so let's talk." Key felt nervous. He wanted to tell Jonghyun how he felt, how he liked him. But that would ruin their friendship, and the whole band. He didn't want to take any chances, he didn't want to say anything, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it in if Jonghyun was close. They walked over to a counter in the kitchen. They were pretty wide, they did have to cook a lot of food, it was a pretty big restaurant. Key looked at the window, but he couldn't see outside, it was dark, he could only see the reflection of the lights in the kitchen. Jonghyun looked at him Key then looked at him too.

"So do you have anything you want to say.?" Key asked quietly, he asked first, he didn't want Jonghyun to ask him. Jonghyun looked at the counter.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me.?" There was a long akward silence, which was new to both of them, they could always be quiet for the longest times without feeling akward at all, they_ were_ best friends. Key felt a knot in his throat, and, an emptiness in his chest. Seeing Jonghyun so close to him, being able to talk, he couldn't stay quiet forever….

"I'm jealous.!" Key suddenly blurted out, Jonghyun's eyes widened, and he looked at Key who was blushing.

"I'm jealous of her… you're always away… you don't talk to me… you don't ask me for help… we don't even do fan service anymore… I feel like you're ignoring me, now that you have her you don't need me." Key's eyes started filling with tears, his feelings, they were just blurting all out.

"I hate how we're not how we used to be, I hate it all.!" He then started crying uncontrollably . He hated himself for screaming it out like that, but he felt better letting it all out, but.. Jonghyun... what would his reaction be.? How was he going to react to all Key had just said.? Jonghyun wouldn't like him anymore, He probably thought of him as an annoying, jealous, selfish 'friend' who only cares about his own feelings. He would never talk to Key again.


	5. Chapter 5

There were some seconds of silence, and they were killing Key slowly. Jonghyun looked back at the counter,

"I.. I didn't know I was hurting you so much.." He said quietly. Key held his breath , and looked up to try to hold his tears.

"No.. I'm being selfish, I'm sorry," he wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry for not being a good best friend," that was all Jonghyun would ever think of him as, merely a friend, and it broke his heart.

"I'm too self-absorbed , hopefully someday, you'll forgive me." Key at that moment felt terrible, he felt guilty, so he started walking out the kitchen, he pulled the door open.

"Wait.!" Jonghyun ran behind Key and hugged him around his waist.

"Don't talk to me like that, you're not like that… but.. this is your entire fault." Key looked down at Jonghyun's hands on his waist.

"What.?" Jonghyun pulled Key back, slowly lifted him up and sat him on the counter. He looked up at the rapper's eyes. Key blushed.

"I know it's my fault." Jonghyun smiled weakly.

"Not that Kibum." Key looked at him puzzled.

"H. How is it my fault.?" Jonghyun leant over towards Key's ear.

"Because… I like you.." Key's eyes widened, he felt the whole world stop, there was total silence, had he heard right.?

"W..w. whaa.?" Jonghyun stood straight with his hands on Key's knees, He looked down to them.

"We would always do fanservice, I would always be with you, I asked you everything, anything.. you became my best friend. I found myself starring at you while on stage. I thought it was just because I was used to you, but before I realized it, I has fell for you." Key stared at him in disbelief. He had this strong feeling in his chest, he kept it in by covering his mouth

"But.." Jonghyun then looked at the floor.

"I knew it was dangerous, it would affect the group as a whole if I was with you, fans would go crazy, it would be a huge scandal, our manager would get fired, we would too. There were so many consequences that ran through my head, and I hated not being able to do what I wanted." Key felt happy, but at the same time sad, Jonghyun had worried a lot. But what did he have to do with Sekyung

"But, what about her.?" Key looked away from Jonghyun.

"I really look up to her, she is a great actress, and, I went out with her to try to forget you, I tried smiling, having fun, being happy…. But you kept filling my thoughts, you were the only one who could make me do those things. I always left home, you… you were such a temptation to me, I felt I'd do something crazy if I stayed with you long. I'm sorry, you weren't selfish, I was, and I hurt you, I am so sorry Kibum." He looked up at Key again.

"Saranghae." Key stared at Jonghyun's puppy eyes. He couldn't believe Jonghyun had said that, and that he had these feelings for him, he never thought Jonghyun would return his feelings. He felt so happy, so overjoyed that Jonghyun liked him. He jumped off the counter

"Jonghyun, I'm sorry saranghae.!" Jonghyun hugged Key tightly and closed his eyes.

"Kibum, no one comes close to you, you are the only one for me." Jonghyun pulled back and looked at Key's eyes. He smiled.

"Saranghae." He then closed the space between them, with a kiss. He pressed his lips against Key's. Key's eyes widened, Jonghyun's lips were softer than he could imagine. (Who wouldn't imagine Jonghyun's lips /) Jonghyun put his hands on Key's hips. Key grabbed Jonghyun's well worked biceps, Jonghyun… to be continued ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Jonghyun and Key continued to kiss, but Jonghyun pulled back a bit. Without wondering his eyes from Key's lips he said,

"Don't shut your lips like that." Key did as he was told, it _was_ his first kiss after all he was happy to give it to Jonghyun. Jonghyun kissed him again, but this time he slid his tongue into Key's mouth, Key blushed. Key felt Jonghyun rolling his tongue around his own, he felt tingling in his cheeks, and he couldn't help but let out little moans at the dinosaur's powerful, seducing technique. Jonghyun slid his hand up Key's neck into his hair. Key felt a shiver go down his spine,

"I'm going to take this off now," Jonghyun said as he tugged on Key's shirt. He slid his hand up the rapper's shirt, continuously taking it off slowly. Jonghyun leaned more onto the counter, standing between Key's knees. He rubbed his lip from Key's cheek to behind his ear. Key breath heavily onto Jonghyun's neck.

"Key.." Jonghyun's voice echoed in his ear, sending shivers down his stomach and legs. Key unbuttoned Jonghyun's shirt.

"You're shaking," Jonghyun said as he grabbed Key's hands, Key blushed. Even Jonghyun's simplest touch made him go crazy.

"I.. I.." Jonghyun hugged Key,

"You're so cute.!" Jonghyun kissed him again, pulling his neck closer. Key slid back to the wall, giving Jonghyun some room in the counter. Jonghyun got on top of the counter and sat with legs open over Key's crotch. He licked Key's shoulder, which made him twitch.

"You are so soft; I just want to touch every single part of you." Jonghyun slid his hand down Key's chest.

"Your body, it looks so white, so pure, and so pretty." Jonghyun rubbed Key's nipples.

"Except for these, they're the only pink spots I see, it makes them look so sexy." Jonghyun then slowly rolled his tongue around Key's nipple. As he continued, Key let out gasps. Without stopping his tongue, Jonghyun got off Key. He slid a hand down Key's pants.

"Key, you're already so hard." Key covered his face.

"Jonghyun.! You have no need to say that out loud.!" Jonghyun smirked,

"But, I do,.. I want to talk about your everything." Jonghyun took Key's pants and boxers off. He then stroked Key's member, and placed it in his mouth. Key couldn't help but moan. He felt so embarrassed, but, being embarrassed had never felt so fucking good. His member was being fully engulfed by Jonghyun's mouth, being wrapped by the lead singer's skillful tongue.

"J.. Jonghyun.." Key's heart was beating faster. It felt so good.. Key bit his lower lip, trying to control himself from moaning, he felt as if he were going crazy. Jonghyun started sucking him faster, making Key's member twitch inside his mouth. Key threw his head back.

"Jonghyun.! I .. I'm going t-" Jonghyun stopped before Key could cum. Key's eyes widened, he was startled. He felt a throb. He looked over at Jonghyun.

"I'm sorry," Jonghyun said,

"But, I want to go in to you, I want to feel you. Turn around" Key was a little confused, but turned around to face the wall he put his hands on the wall, he looked back over his shoulder,

"li.. like this.?" Jonghyun was looking down.

"What are you looking at.?" Jonghyun looked into Key's eyes and smirked while licking his finger,

"Nothing.. Tell me if it hurts." Jonghyun slid his hand up Key's thigh, making Key shiver. Jonghyun rubbed his finger at Key's entrance. Key shut his eyes tightly.

"J.. Jonghyun… where are you touching m-" Key felt Jonghyun slide his finger in. His eyes opened wide. Jonghyun started sliding his finger, slowly, in and out of Key. Jonghyun licked Key's back, Key arced his back a bit.

"Jonghyun, your tongue is cold." Jonghyun smirked.

"Really.? Cold.? Or are you hot.?" Jonghyun then put another finger in.

"How about I go a little faster now.?" Key closed his eyes and nodded. He slid his fingers in and out of the rapper.

"Ahhhh.!" Key's eyes started getting watery. They were just fingers, but why did it feel so good.? Was it because they were Jonghyun's fingers.? Key felt his whole body burning intensely.

"You like it here don't you Kibum.?" Key just couldn't take it, Jonghyun's actions, his words..

"Don't you.?" Key looked back at Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun.. I want it" Key reached back and slid his hand into Jonghyun's boxers. Jonghyun's eyes widened in surprise.

"K.. Key.." He grabbed Key's hand,

"Fine, I want you, so long not being able to touch you at all, I need to fuck you so bad." He picked Key up by his legs and sat him over his lap.

"Back down slowly" Key did, slowly Key got entered by Jonghyun. He was all the way in. Key's jaw dropped, his eyebrows scrunched together. Jonghyun leaned to the front and licked Key's neck. He started thrusting Key, making the rapper's voice echo in the empty room. Key couldn't believe how good it felt, he started to move his hips. Jonghyun twitched.

"Key.. If you move like that.. I'm…" Key kept moving, but it was kind of hard, the counter wasn't very big, so Jonghyun was in an awkward position. Key got off Jonghyun and bent down on his knees, he turned back to look at Jonghyun over his shoulder.

"Jonghyun.. I want more, p..please." Jonghyun looked down at Key.

"Kibum, this is such an erotic view of you, I want to be the only one to see you like this, the only one you ask more from." Jonghyun licked Key's thighs

"Jonghyun… please don't tease me anymore.!" Jonghyun smirked.

"I love you Kibum." He then placed himself at Key's entrance, thrusting him slowly, trying not to hurt Key.

"Jonghyun, you don't have to go slow." Key said looking back at Jonghyun with a flushed face.

"Break me." Key's words worked, Jonghyun started thrusting into Key faster, and harder, making Key moan and scream at the top of his lungs. Jonghyun kept thrusting into Key, Key arced his back.

"Key.. I.." Key was ready for what was about to come..

"Me.. me too," Jonghyun bent down and interlocked his fingers with Key's. They then, between moans and gasps, reached ecstasy together, making both band members fall onto the counter. Key lay between Jonghyun's arms.

"Jonghyun, s.. Saranghae." Key smiled. Jonghyun hugged him tightly,

"Saranghae, Kibum." They waited a while before going back home, holding hands.

"I'm going to leave Se Kyung," Jonghyun said determinedly. Key smiled, he was glad it was working out so far, but how would their members react.? React to the fact that they weren't best friends, but lovers.

"We're here." Key said as they walked into the living room. Taemin, and Minho looked up from watching a drama, and Onew stook his head out of the kitchen. They all stared at their interlocked fingers.

"I love Kibum.!" Jonghyun said suddenly. Key blushed, he wasn't expecting Jonghyun to tell them that so suddenly.

"Finally." Minho said indifferently, Jonghyun and Key stared.

"What.?" Key asked.

"You too, yall are always flirting, it was pretty obvious." Onew mumbled while chewing on chicken. Jonghyun and Key were startled, and blushing.

"Jonghyun." Taemin said pouting.

"What .?"

"Take care of umma." He said smiling

"Yes, don't work her out too much." Minho added smirking. Jonghyun smirked and hugged key

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him reeaaally well."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~THE END~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Please please pleasee review :D comments, questions, insults? _... **

**just yeaa, review,share favorite.? :P**

**Review and tell me what you all think, because thruthfully, i don't think my stories are very good _,**

**if people don't like my stories.. i will stop writing..or atleast publishing them... but yeaa T_Tb **

**g****omawoo 3**


End file.
